When the Glasses Come Off
by Karrissarella
Summary: It happened every night. Natsuki would eventually have to take his glasses off to go to bed, and then – he came out. Natsuki/Syo. Satsuki/Syo. TW: Hinted Rape


**Title:** When the Glasses Come Off

**Author:** Karrissarella

**Genre:**Angst/Romance

**Rating:**M

**Summary:** It happened every night. Natsuki would eventually have to take his glasses off to go to bed, and then – _he _came out. Natsuki/Syo. Satsuki/Syo.

**Trigger Warnings:** Borderline Rape.

**A/N: **Also, first fic for Uta no Prince Sama so be nice! ;w;

* * *

"Pathetic," a cold voice shuddered through Syo's small frame that had been cuddled up in Natsuki's bed. The small idol had grown tired of trying to get out of Natsuki's insane grip and had passed out after multiple hours of letting Natsuki play dress up with him. Syo didn't mind it that much when they were alone since they had began dating. It had become a kink he had grown with since they were childhood friends but it had always been one that _he_ didn't approve of.

"You try so hard to show you're masculine side and yet you not only flip through fashion magazines, and own makeup that you claim to be for when you go out on stage but to also have female clothes in your closet to dress up in isn't exactly helping your image, is it, Syo?"

Syo could feel his face burn red with embarrassment. The only reason he had female clothes in his wardrobe was because Natsuki _liked_ it, and he liked making Natsuki happy. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for _him_. "Satsuki…" he let out a small whimper – already missing his loud, obnoxious, cuddle-approving roommate that had been soundly asleep next to him just a few moments ago.

"Mn," was Satsuki's only response as he hovered over the smaller idol. A hand reached out and stroked against Syo's cheek, before he smacked the cheek watching it redden. Satsuki's body leaned over Syo's, "It's time to stop playing dress-up, Syo. It's time to man up." He whispered into the shivering idol's ear.

Satsuki's teeth sunk into the warm flesh of the idol's neck. Syo tried to suppress a moan, as he felt Natsuki's favorite dress of his being ripped off his body and thrown to the ground. He didn't have time to think about how heartbroken Natsuki would be once he saw the outfit in pieces on their dorm floor.

He did take a small mental note to himself to try and get up early the next morning and see if Nanami could fix it before Natsuki realized it.

"Heh. The whole shebang, huh? Even woman's underwear." Satsuki scoffed at the frilly undergarments that adorned Syo's lower region. Syo felt them ripped down to his ankles and thrown to the floor as well. "You even act like a woman. A man wouldn't let another just play him like an instrument. The man make sure he plays the instrument and the instrument shouldn't play him." He told the music student as large hands traced over a small frame, fingers reaching up and tweaking a nipple, watching the nub harden in response.

Syo hands shook in response as he tried to reach up and unbutton Satsuki's night shirt before Satsuki's hand flew up and tightened around Syo's wrists. Satsuki said nothing as he used his free hand to bring out his manhood. "I thought you were a woman tonight, Sho-chan." Satsuki nearly hissed in disapproval before he pulled Syo's body up by pulling on the small idol's wrist so that he could see the fear in Syo's eyes.

Syo was pulled to his knees now, facing the exact man he was hoping not to see tonight, but he knew it was inevitable. Satsuki came every night as soon as Natsuki set his glasses on the nightstand, and moments later the serious musician was there, hovering over him like always. Blue eyes stared up in fear at the examining eyes that were in front of him. "I—" Syo tried to get a word in edge-wise before his lips were crushed under the taller idol. This is part where Natsuki would be holding him down, and smothering him in kisses, telling him how adorable he was while Syo tried to push his blonde lover away. He tried to focus on that image in his head as Satsuki's tongue invaded his senses and he had to open his mouth up to oblige – not sure what would happen if he didn't obey Satsuki.

Satsuki more than overpowered Syo's mouth, his tongue sucking onto Syo's, teeths clanked harshly against one another, and Syo felt like Satsuki's grip on his chin could break his jawline. Syo pushed back the tears that threatened to fall – knowing this would be that part where Natsuki and he would share soft, gentle kisses that somehow smelt and tasted like delicious sweets that Natsuki had burned to a crisp moments ago and the smaller idol had to fabreeze the entire dorm so it didn't smell like smoke.

Syo's hands were finally released as he threw them around Satsuki's neck to hold himself up while they were sharing kisses. He didn't feel Satsuki's smile into the kiss like he knew he would've felt Natsuki's. Satsuki's was hard, and forced and determined. A hand slinked down to Syo's bulging erection, large fingers linking around the shaft and gave it a rough stroke at first as he heard his success of the small idol whining out a moan at the touch.

More strokes came, not as hard but just as fast, making the other man fall on top of Satsuki's chest as his whole body shook from the waves of pleasure running through him. Syo was about to release all over the taller man's stomach before he felt the hand move away and his cock twitched with anticipation before the familiar hand was back and had shoved the shorter student onto his own member. Syo choked on the erection invading his mouth, coughing and trying to catch his breath each time he was let up to breathe before being pushed back down upon it.

This is where Natsuki would've giggled down at Syo's careful touches around his cock. Licking each side carefully as if he's too scared to put the whole thing in his mouth at once. Natsuki would be playing with his hair which helped him relax while doing these ridiculously embarrassing things when they would have intercourse. He'd reassure him that it was fine to go faster, or rougher if he wanted to and he would coo at the presumably adorable faces Syo would make as he would go down on Natsuki.

"Turn over," Satsuki demanded, without waiting for a response he had already pulled Syo up by his hair and turned him over on the bed, grabbing at his hips forcefully, pulling the smaller idol towards him.

_'__Are you ready?' Natsuki would ask politely after Syo had sat up from giving the elder blonde head, smiling happily – lovingly – at his lover. He would patiently wait for Syo to position himself comfortably before moving in on his lover._

"Yes," Syo said without realizing it. He was too busy living in his daydream to realize that Natsuki wasn't the one behind him, but it was the other _him_. Satsuki rose an eyebrow but didn't respond as he pushed two fingers into Syo without any warning. Syo's upper frame flopped down to the bed as he tried to muffle his moans with the pillow in front of him. Natsuki would tell him to stop hiding his moans. That the noises that Syo made when they made love were cute and he enjoyed hearing them because then he knows he's making Syo happy but _this _didn't make Syo happy. He shut his eyes tight once he felt the familiar cock press against his entrance.

There wasn't going to be any 'are you ready?' He wasn't going to be able to count to three and expect it like Natsuki let him. It was just going to be – _**THERE**_. It was in and Syo's painted nails dug into the pillow at hand, threatening to pop the feathers out as the man behind him shoved in and out of him. He bit onto the pillow to prevent him from making any noises despite the pleasure that ran throughout his body. He imagined the slow and gentle pace that Natsuki would go and how he would yell at the taller idol to hurry up and stop teasing him, to quit calling him cute and just get it over with, but the only noise that surrounded these two was Satsuki slapping against Syo's hole and Syo trying to muffle his moans which still, unfortunately, came out in pathetic whimpers.

The pace slowed down after a few last hard pushes in of Syo before the smaller idol could feel Satsuki pull out of him. Syo stared down at his pool of release that stained the bed, let alone the cum that was dripping out of his asshole before he felt Satsuki silently wipe himself off and put his night clothes back on before passing out on the bed next to him again.

Syo let out a shaky sigh as he lifted himself up, picking up the female undergarments that were thrown to the floor and put the underwear in the dirty laundry basket before hiding the dress in a tote box in the closet until the morning. He cleaned himself up and the bed before pulling on some pajama shorts and one of Natsuki's t-shirts before crawling back in bed with his boyfriend.

He reached over to the nightstand and carefully placed the glasses onto the elder blonde's sleeping face as he snuggled up against Natsuki's chest, and hands almost instinctively wrapped around his small body and a soft hum of happiness came from the taller blonde's mouth. "I love you, Syo-kun," the familiar ditzy blonde replied in his sleep, and Syo buried his face into Natsuki's chest. "I love you too," he murmured, "Natsuki."

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Thanks for reading~


End file.
